wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alasdair Samson
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:5px;"| One of the most skilled Devastators the Space Marine ranks have ever seen, Samson Lexus Sinclaire was an esteemed Astartes of the Dark Angels born on the planet of New Sirius, in the capital city of Numene in 706.M41, and became a Dark Angel in 722.M41. During the time of 978.M41, New Sirius was subject to a three-prong invasion from a Guardsman regiment, the Orks of WAAAGH! Wazarg and with the discovery of New Sirius as a Tomb World, the Necrons. Before, he served as Company Champion of but after the invasion of New Sirius, was promoted to Chapter Champion status and was often a common agent within the Dark Angels ranks. He leads a small convent of Dark Angels who are also the Supreme Grand Master's honor guard, known as The Exonerated. Biography Early Life and Initiation Samson Sinclaire was born on the Hive World of New Sirius in the capital city of Numene in 706.M41. He was born into a relatively middle-class family, or as middle class as one could get in the Imperium. While he was an only child, he was inquisitive and reclusive by nature. The young Samson utterly loved books and reading. He would spend hours at a time inside a library and had a handful of friends which he did not see constantly. His father had wild superstitions of his son being aligned with Tzeentch, but his mother urged him to continue his intelligent pursuit. By the age of sixteen, Samson had the mind of one much older, and was full of sage advice. Unfortunately, disaster would strike him and his family. His home was attacked by an orphan gang who had grown to teenage years, murdering his father and mother. When he was caught inside his library, outnumbered and his adversaries carrying knives, Samson managed to best them all in hand-to-hand combat. A Dark Angels Sergeant rushed inside the house when he heard the scuffle, only to find Sinclaire fighting off the gangsters by himself. Impressed at his ingenuity as well as what seemed like a natural aptitude for melee combat, the Dark Angel took the sobbing child outside, knowing his plight, and asked his name. When Samson responded accordingly, the Sergeant took him by the hand and said, "It is time for you to serve the Emperor." He began his training as one of the Dark Angels. As with many Aspirants, many of them undertake a duel with another initiate to the death, his melee prowess showing again. He defeated his opponent through exploiting his weak points - winding him by jabbing the solar plexus, delivering all sorts of brutal punches towards the jaw and other skeletal weaknesses, before finally killing him by collapsing his windpipe. This brutal display, while in stark contrast to his usual mannerisms, displayed the kind of brutality that would be visible in battles to come. Anybody on the receiving end of Samson's offense never lasted long. His last test was an Exposure Trial - he was sent to the icy world of Frigus IV, an icy world stuck in a permanent state of winter. He was set out, alone, by himself, to endure the harsh winter and survive. All was going smoothly until a severe blizzard came across and an avalanche occurred, trapping Silvio in a mountainside cave. With an inability to get past the snow, he desperately foraged for anything that could help him, when he found a dimly-glowing, light blue crystal. Instead of trying to move through the snow, he started chipping away at the rock with the crystal, which took him inestimably hours. Once he had eventually found his way out, the trainers were ready to pick him up. He had completed his initiation and went through Astartes organ implantation, afterwards becoming a Scout Marine for several years before staying a Devastator for the extended period. Life as an Astartes Personality Often known by his nickname of "Maverick" by Guardsmen or "The Lion's Vanguard" a little more formally by Astartes of other Chapters, Samson is known for being an unusual Space Marine in regards to upholding honor and respect, even towards the lowest on the food chain of the cataclysmic galaxy-wide war that is the galaxy he lives in. He is instinctively protective of other people he knows - he would willingly throw himself in front of an Imperator-class Titan to protect them. Another factor that sets Samson apart from other Marines is his modesty. He has a distinct lack of arrogance and goes about his job with an air of dignity about himself. He sees himself as a soldier and nothing more, just a post-human warrior doing what he does to the best of his ability. Funnily enough, he stands a foot taller than most Marines - at 9 feet and 7 inches, it's possible his physical size influenced his 'big brother' instinct. Combat Doctrine As somewhat of a maverick, Sinclaire prefers laying down heavy fire with a Storm Bolter or a Heavy Bolter from a distance, though he's certainly not afraid to get his gauntlets dirty with a Chainsword or a Power Sword if the time called for it. He was assigned to deal with vehicular targets in some cases, as he often had a preference for heavy weaponry. Tying into his unusually good-natured mindset, he would often stay behind to make sure civilians were evacuated. Weapons and Armor Unlike the majority Champions within other chapters, Samson was often seen carrying heavy weapons in conjunction with melee. He would wear an ammunition pack similar to that of Devastator Marines when using heavier weaponry. His most iconic of those is the Heavy Bolter. He wields the weapon with great valour, cutting down the foes of man with it and their heresy with them. However, when a more mobile movement was required, he would often tote a Storm Bolter instead. Later on, he received the venerable Heavy Bolter Lion's Fury, which was equipped with archeotech stabilizers, allowing him to fire on the move accurately, coolants, improved fire rate and even more ammunition capacity. Trivia *Samson has gone through two revisions; once, he was a Ultramarine, then a Crimson Fists marine, before finally resting on Legion 1, the Dark Angels. *Sinclaire is a short form of "Saint Claire", tying in with the name theming of the Dark Angels names being based off angels and saints and other figures from Christianity.